swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Suchen
Not to be confused with the Searcher spell in ALfheim Online. is a skill in Sword Art Online that improves the player's detection range. Features *Increases the range at which a cursor of a monster or player is displayed.Volume 8, First Day *Increases the maximum range at which an object can still be seen. *Allows the detection of monsters and players in Hiding if the skill is high enough in level.Volume 2, The Black Swordsman, Part 2 *Gives the player night vision in dark areas.Volume 1, Chapter 16 *With a proficiency level of 980, players are able to detect the number of players beyond walls.Volume 2, Morning Dew Girl, Part 2 Known Mods * * * Progressive Volume 1, Chapter 2, Part 10 * The Day Before Tracking Tracking is a feature that allows a player to track down a monster or player registered as a friend.Progressive Volume 1, Interlude Tracking can be activated by calling out the main menu window, selecting «Searching» from the skill tab and selecting «Tracking» from the skill's sub-menu. If the user is tracking a player, they may insert the name of the player into a pop-up input window. Once a target is selected, pale green footprints appear in the player's vision, showing which way the target went. As the level of the skill increases, the user will be able to see older footprints. At the lowest level, the user may only see footprints that were made up to around a minute before the use of the skill. Usage *Volume 8, First Day: **Kirito used the skill to detect nearby Little Nepents. *Progressive Volume 1, Interlude: **Kirito used the Tracking feature of the skill to follow Argo. *Volume 2, Red-nosed Reindeer, Part 2/Episode 3: **Kirito used the Tracking feature to locate Sachi. *Volume 2, Red-nosed Reindeer, Part 3: **A member of the Fuurinkazan used the skill to track down Kirito's position. *Volume 8, A Murder Case in the Area, Part 1: **Kirito used the skill as a precaution to warn him about incoming players while he was sleeping. *Volume 8, A Murder Case in the Area, Part 12/Episode 6: **Kirito used the skill to keep an eye on the retreating Laughing Coffin members until they left the area covered by the skill. *Volume 1, Chapter 5/Episode 8: **Kirito used the skill to spot a Ragout Rabbit that was hiding in a forest on the 74th Floor. *Volume 1, Chapter 8: **Kirito used the skill to detect an «Army» platoon while on his way to the Labyrinth with Asuna. *Volume 1, Chapter 16/Episode 10: **Kirito's Searching skill automatically changed his vision to night vision mode after Asuna turned off the lights. *Volume 2, Morning Dew Girl, Part 1/Episode 11: **Asuna used the skill to take a closer look at the mysterious girl in the forest. *Volume 2, Morning Dew Girl, Part 2: **Kirito used the skill to find out where the people in the church were hiding. *Volume 2, Morning Dew Girl, Part 3/Episode 12: **Kirito confirmed Thinker's presence in a safe zone in the Hidden Dungeon with the skill. Gallery Tracking menu.png|Tracking (highlighted) and Searching (top) on a player's skill menu. Trivia *The player's map is also enhanced by the player's Searching skill, allowing the player to show the position of any detected monster or player to other players.Volume 1, Chapter 8 *When Searching is used to enhance the player's vision, the player's eyes begin to glow green.Episode 3Episode 11Episode 12 References Navigation es:Buscar enemigos Kategorie:Skills